


A thunder storm called love

by TopSideWolf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Rivalry, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSideWolf/pseuds/TopSideWolf
Summary: Adam knows the only thing stopping the Lynch siblings from escalating is the fact she's also tangled with them and neither wants to accidentally hurt her. Ronan because she'd rather cut off her arm before she hurt Adam and Declan because Ronan would never talk to him again if he did.(or Ronan and Declan get into a fight and Adam is the only adult out of the three of them)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 39





	A thunder storm called love

The two eldest Lynch siblings are seconds away from throwing down when Adam blows into the eastern courtyard.

She comes to a dead stop, not five feet away from them, terror already crawling into her throat because she knows what is going to happen next.

Ronan is clenching and unclenching her fists like her life depends on it. A thunder storm rolling across her face, like she can't decide if she's angry at what Declan's said or by his presence or both.

Declan is in the process of rolling up his sleeves. Adam knows from experience that once Declan is done, he'll throw the first punch, that is, if Ronan doesn't beat him to it.

Adam takes a second to glare at the sky for help before marching forward.

"Don't even think about it," she says as way of greeting. "I'll never forgive you."

The Lynch siblings jerk, both spinning to face her, replica expressions of anger and guilt. One all sharp edges, shaved head, and leather so cracked it's no longer remotely stylish. The other all pomp and circumstance, expensive haircuts, and tailored clothes.

"I'm going to pretend like you weren't about to throw down like actual children."

"Who says we still aren't?" Ronan snarls, even though the thunder storm has passed.

Declan sniffs, readjusting his tie.

Adam arches an eyebrow at them both. Would cross her arms for good measure if she wasn't carrying an armful of books.

"Me," Adam says finally because one of them has to be diplomatic about this. And it's clearly not going to be a Lynch sibling. "I cannot deal with either of you being banned from campus right now."

"If anyone is getting banned, it's Ronan." Declan still hasn't rolled down his sleeves. He's facing Adam but she knows he's talking at Ronan. "I actually go here unlike someone who decided to be a high-school dropout farmer."

Ronan lunges.

Adam drops her books, tries not to think about the money hitting the sandstone, and lunges for where she knows Ronan will be.

All three of them slam into the sandstone in a tangle of limbs.

Adam knows the only thing stopping the Lynch siblings from escalating is the fact she's also tangled with them and neither wants to accidentally hurt her. Ronan because she'd rather cut off her arm before she hurt Adam and Declan because Ronan would never talk to him again if he did.

"Parrish what the fuck," Ronan snarls the same time Declan hisses, "Are you insane?"

_Agreed _, Adam thinks as she spits out the gravel she's managed to inhale.__

____

Around them the courtyard is deathly quiet, which is not good when Adam knows for a fact it's packed. She really hopes someone with actual authority is nowhere in their vicinity. Doesn't plan on waiting around like sitting ducks to find out.

____

She pushes herself up, dislodging Ronan's foot from her armpit and Declan's head from her crotch. It's enough to get the Lynch siblings moving.

____

Ronan kicks out at Declan as she untangles herself from the mess of limbs. "Oops, my bad," she says in a voice that is not in the least bit sorry.

____

The Lynch siblings scramble upright and away from each other without either managing to get in another cheap shot. A small mercy, really.

____

Adam makes sure to stay between them, lest they decide to try for round two.

____

Ronan grabs hold of Adam's wrist and pivots her so they're facing one another as her eyes frantically scan Adam for injury. She violently expels a breath of air once she's happy with her assessment of Adam.

____

"Don't ever fucking do that again," Ronan says like she wasn't the one who lunged at Declan.

____

"I'll try not to make a habit of it."

____

"Parrish," Ronan snaps.

____

"Lynch," she snaps back.

____

Ronan tugs her forward. Adam lets her face be smooshed against Ronan's neck and her back caged in by her arms. Clings onto Ronan just as tightly. Tighter. She inhales the smell of Ronan, of leather, of burnt rubber, of the Barns.

____

Of home.

____

"I missed you," Adam mumbles, all Henrietta accent, after she's determined she's not going to start crying.

____

The arms encircling her tighten a fraction.

____

"Even with Harvard to keep you busy?" Ronan jokes, but her voice wobbles slightly and her arms tighten a fraction more, and Adam knows Ronan is waiting for her to tell her that she hasn't missed Ronan like a phantom limb, like she's constantly winded. That no, Adam barely spares her girlfriend she'd left back in Henrietta a single thought.

____

Adam pulls back enough to stare at Ronan. Makes sure Ronan is staring back.

____

"Havard's got nothing on you."

____

She kisses Ronan like a promise, like she's drowning and Ronan is the air, like not kissing Ronan isn't even a possibility.

____

Ronan kisses back just as fiercely. _I missed you, I missed you, I missed you. Adam, Adam, Adam _.__

____

____

____

She doesn't ever want this moment to end.

____

____

____

Declan clears his throat. "It seems we've attracted a crowd."

____

____

____

He has the good grace to sound embarrassed about it. Adam would feel more appreciative if he'd had the good grace to be embarrassed about it before he'd tried to throw down with his sister in the campus' most popular courtyard.

____

____

____

He clears his throat a second time. Followed by a sharp, "Ronan."

____

____

____

Ronan huffs a laugh against her lips and Adam knows it's cause she'd flipped her brother off and gotten the desired response.

____

____

____

Adam breaks the kiss first, pecking Ronan's lips as she goes, because she knows Ronan will stay squashed together like this if given half a chance.

____

____

____

She doesn't let go of Ronan. Compromises by tucking herself into Ronan's side, their fingers laced together, as she turns to arch an eyebrow at Declan.

____

____

____

She's pleased to find that his sleeves are no longer rolled up past his elbows and instead neatly cuffed at his wrists. The brown smudges on his crisp white shirt the only indication he was brawling mere minutes ago. Her books are all balanced in one arm as if he's trying to show off and not on his way to pulling a shoulder.

____

____

____

Declan uses his spare hand to smooth down his tie, "Well, I'm glad you made it here in one piece Ronan." Sniffs. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to stomach the pretentiousness of Cambridge."

____

____

____

Ronan tenses.

____

____

____

Adam knows she'd lunge at Declan if not for the fact she's attached to Adam and Adam her like their lives depend on it.

____

____

____

"Fuck you," Ronan snarls instead. "I'll stomach anything for Adam."

____

____

____

Adam tries not to think too hard about the fact her breathing hitches. Tries to focus on the Lynch siblings in case this becomes a verbal round two now that it's clear a physical round two is off the table.

____

____

____

"Maybe she can convince you not to be a complete dropkick then."

____

____

____

"Declan," Adam hisses as she presses her fingers into Ronan's side in a silent, _he's wrong about you and I like you just fine as a farm girl _.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Both of you stop it," she continues before one of them can throw the next verbal right hook or uppercut. "Every interaction does not need to be a fight, okay. I'm well aware of how tough you both are."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

The look Declan is giving her says that every interaction does need to be a fight. She doesn't need to glance at Ronan to know that she agrees.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"I'm going to let go of Ronan for a second to grab my books from Declan," she says like she's talking to toddlers and not two adults. "Neither of you are going to move an inch."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She pushes enough authority, enough Richard Gansey III, into her voice that Declan nods his head and Ronan's breath hitches.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Satisfied they aren't going to try anything, she steps out of Ronan's grasp, takes three steps across no man's land and accepts the books from Declan.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She clamps her hand atop of his before he can let go.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Brunch," she says. "All three Lynch siblings and me at your apartment. Tomorrow. 11am."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Declan gapes at her.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Please," she tacks on.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He nods, mostly from shock she imagines. She lets go of his hands and walks back to Ronan who is staring at her with an equally gobsmacked expression.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Brunch," she says in what she hopes is a diplomatic voice and not her vindictive one. "Is so I know that I can leave you both unsupervised on campus without one of you getting banned."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

One of the many gawking students laughs and tries to wrestle it into a cough.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"See you tomorrow Declan," Adam manages and drags Ronan in the direction of her dorm.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

~~~~~~~~

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Ronan is a spring coiled so tightly that she should have snapped half an hour ago when they finally reach the steps of Declan's apartment. Her fingers are squeezing Adam's in a death grip, replacing her circulation with numbness.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Ronan stares up at the apartment, squares her shoulders, and grimaces like she's preparing for war and not brunch with her siblings.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Adam catches Declan doing the same through the window.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

It'll be nothing short of a miracle if they make it through the first five minutes without brunch dissolving into a punch up or a shouting match. There's no way in hell this isn't going to end in disaster. Not with the way the two eldest Lynch siblings are already waiting for the other to throw the first punch.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She just wants them to be civil to one another for an hour. To not have to worry about Ronan saying something to Declan she can't take back and breaks herself in half over or Declan saying something to Ronan that breaks her in half.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Basically, Adam wants Ronan to not break in half.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Heading into Declan's apartment like it's a warzone is only begging for someone to fire a shot that breaks Ronan.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Adam won't allow it if she has a say in the matter. Which she does.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

She pulls Ronan to a standstill. Pivots her so her back is to the apartment. Grasps her face in her hands.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"If you don't fight with Declan I'll give you whatever you want," Adam bargains.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Anything?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Anything," Adam promises, baring her neck slightly so Ronan glimpses the hickey she gave her last night. So that Ronan glimpses the possibility of getting to do with Adam whatever she wants.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Ronan chews at her bottom lip as if she actually needs to think about it. As if promising not to fight with her brother isn't a fair exchange for what Adam's offering. As if not fighting Declan is worth far more.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Or fight with Declan," Adam drops her hands when Ronan just keeps staring at her. "I don't care."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Ronan arches an eyebrow, _liar _.__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

"I don't."

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Liar, liar, liar _.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam considers making a tactical retreat up the stairs.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan crowds into what's left of her personal space before she can, as if she can tell what Adam is thinking, as if she would ever let it happen, as if she's made up her mind about Adam's bargain and is ready to take her anything now not later.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her fingers trace the hickey, her hickey, on Adam's neck and Adam shudders when she presses her fingers down. She grins, all teeth, like she's just getting started.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She is.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan tangles her fingers in Adam's hair. Leans in. Resumes her assault on the hickey, this time with her mouth.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ronan," Adam pleads for her to stop or to never stop. She isn't sure. Her eyes are shut and she wishes they were still in her dorm and not on the stairs to Declan's apartment.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She really hopes Declan isn't watching from the window. Doesn't think she'll be able to survive a lecture from him about public indecency. Will grit her teeth through the lecture if it's Ronan's price.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan's mouth trails hot kisses up her neck, nibbles her earlobe, breathes hot air into her ear with a, "Marry me Adam Parrish."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam forgets how to breathe.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Startles so badly she overbalances and pushes Ronan's heels into the stairs, makes Ronan overbalance and pulls them both down in a heap on the stairs.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan takes the brunt of the fall, cocooning Adam in her arms, like it doesn't even occur to her to break her own fall if it means not protecting Adam.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam just stares and stares and stares down at Ronan.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What," she finally manages.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Marry me."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan is grinning so hard her face is seconds from splitting in two from her razor sharp joy. She's staring up at Adam like she'd unhook the moon for her if Adam would only ask. Will throw in the stars just because she can.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Marry me," she says again. "I won't fucking fight with Declan if you'll marry me."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam had promised her anything and Ronan has taken her anything and run wild with it because she does not do anything by halves.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Marry me _.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was not until Ronan had said those two words that Adam realised how much she wants to give this anything to Ronan.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes," a matching grin to Ronan's threatens to split her own face in two. "Yes I'll marry you Ronan Lynch."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan pulls her down into a kiss. Adam comes willingly. Crushes her lips against Ronan's. _Yes, yes, yes _.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank fuck," Ronan says against her lips when they finally break apart to breathe.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Worried I was going to say no Lynch?"

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan barks a laugh. _Yes _.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam presses her smile into Ronan's neck, "This is the best bargain I've ever made."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She feels Ronan go rigid underneath her, feels her happiness drain out of her to be replaced by fear and guilt. If Adam wasn't plastered on top of her, she'd already be standing up, her hands tucked into her armpits.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Did you say yes because of the bargain?" Ronan asks.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam hates how uncertain and small she sounds of her place in Adam's life.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As if she's waiting for Adam to realise she's played her by taking her promise of anything, twisting it, until it's something else entirely, and forcing her into doing something she doesn't want to do.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can’t force me to do anything I don’t want to do,” Adam mumbles against Ronan’s neck. "I want this."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan doesn't untense.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam sighs and pushes herself up so she can glare softly at her.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan glares right back as if it's a competition.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you Ronan. I'm going to marry you bargain or no. If I get you being civil with your brother for one meal then I'll take that too."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you sure?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No I just said all that to screw with you." Ronan glares harder. "Of course I'm sure you asshole."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fucking good."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ronan jostles Adam down her body so she can pry her jacket free from in between them and shove her hand inside it. She pulls out a ring.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Cause I dreamt you a ring."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How long have you been carrying that around?"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This one? Since last night." Ronan slips it onto Adam's finger. "I've pulled a hundred identical ones from my dreams since you got accepted into Georgetown."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam loves Ronan so much it hurts.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So a while then."

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck you" Ronan says although she means _I love you _.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Declan chooses that moment to open the apartment door, "You two are causing a scene."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I fucking hope so," Ronan snarls with no heat. "You're ruining our moment."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Declan takes them in, Adam sitting on top of Ronan, the ring on her finger, how Ronan can't stop staring at it.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"When did this happen?"

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Just before you ruined our moment."

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adam crawls off Ronan and pulls them both to their feet without Ronan letting go of her hand. She smiles helplessly up at Declan. At Matthew who is beaming at them from behind Declan, syrup dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We'll tell you over brunch," Adam promises.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She knows the two eldest Lynches won't throw down today, are most definitely reserving it for another day, can't find it in herself to care.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She's marrying Ronan.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
